


Costumes

by yourebrilliant



Category: All The Other Ghosts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Humour, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, Rainjoyswritings, blaine anderson - Freeform, dat ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/pseuds/yourebrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phalanx questions the Ghost's costume decisions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costumes

‘Why don’t I get a cloak?’ Phalanx asks one night, buckling his utility belt on as they prepare to go out.

‘Hmm?’ the Ghost asks, distractedly, leaning against the bedroom doorframe to watch as Phalanx leans over to pull on one long, black boot.

‘You get to have a cloak,’ Phalanx says, waving an arm towards him without looking over, ‘being all swishy and dramatic.  Why don’t I get one?’  He reaches for the other boot, waiting for a response as his slides his other foot in.  ‘Ghost?’ he asks, finally, looking over his shoulder when the Ghost continues to be silent.

‘Hmm?’ the Ghost says again, his gaze fixed on the curve of Phalanx’ bent body, his eyes unfocused and dreamy.  He seems to come to and snaps upright, dragging his gaze up to Phalanx’ face and the amused smirk he’s wearing.  ‘Sorry,’ the Ghost says brusquely, ‘what was that?’

‘Never mind,’ Phalanx says, straightening up, ‘I think I got my answer.’  He walks past the Ghost smirk still firmly in place as he sees the way the Ghost’s eyes follow him.

‘Oh good,’ the Ghost says, walking behind him as they make their way through the apartment.  As Phalanx leans over to turn off the lamp in the living room, he wonders if he imagines the sound of the Ghost happily sighing and murmuring, ‘Dat ass.’


End file.
